Lucifer Virus
by xKaimen
Summary: The Lucifer Virus: A dangerous virus that causes plagues and illnesses. Its effects change depending on the person. Elesis was just a normal girl until she found herself stuck in an old warehouse and was injected with the Lucifer Virus. She also meets Add, an intimidating man with an extremely strong thirst for knowledge. (I suck at summaries)


Looking around, I probably shouldn't have agreed to come to this desolate warehouse. I was surrounded by intimidating men, all of them holding a weapon of some sort in their burly hands. Some lounged around on tattered couches while other leaned on large crates or the concrete walls. There were a few that were sitting around me; they looked like they were tying to figure out what was underneath my shorts. Their gazes sent chills up my spine and even though I was wearing a sweater and two shirts, I continued to rub my arms.

The man that had brought me to this place was no where to be seen. It was as if he had vanished and gone away with the wind. I found it strange that I couldn't see him since he was so tall.

I was at a lost as to what to do in this situation. Unconsciously, I began to listen to the hushed conversations of the men around me. They talked about things like women, drugs, and money, but I guess that was typical for men like them. After a few minutes of listening, I found one conversation that interested me, but I could only pick up on a few words since they were so quiet.

"... new disease … no cure … scientists can't … on the news … "

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and mumbled, "How much longer am I supposed to stand here? It's already been thirty minutes."

"What was that girly?" One of them men sitting in front of me asked. He sounded threatening and his lips were curled cruelly. He lounged around like he owned the place and held a switchblade in his right hand. He played around with it, nearly cutting his face a couple of times.

I glared at him and crossed my arms. Leaning to one side, I said, "How long do you expect me to stand here? I thought that I was brought here for an important reason."

"You _were_ brought here for an important reason, girly, but y'see … You have t' wait 'til the boss gets here. There wouldn' be a point ta all this unless the boss were here. Fact, you should be glad we didn' tie ya up or nothin'."

I just scoffed at what he said and looked away. _I guess I'll have to wait a little longer then. What's taking this "boss" so long anyways? It's not like these kind of people have anything better to do other than sit around all day. _

"How in the world did I get myself into this mess …" I let out a sigh once more. _My name is Elesis Sieghart. I'm 19 years old, so I just graduated high school last year. I live alone with my younger brother Elsword so I have to work everyday to pay rent and buy food. This probably isn't the best time for introductions, but what else am I supposed to do in this situation?_

The sound of metal dropping to the ground tore me apart from my negative thoughts and brought me back to the present. Everyone was quiet and all that could be heard was a whirring sound. It grew louder and louder until it finally stopped. Everyone looked towards the ceiling. Standing on one of the support beams was a young man that looked around 19 years old. Even from far away, I could tell that he was smiling.

Suddenly, he jumped down from the support beam and landed on the ground, completely unharmed. I felt my mouth drop slightly and quickly closed it. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that he had long, white hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore mostly white clothes and the left side of his face looked like it had a line tattoo.

I noticed that he told one of the people nearest to him to do something because they quickly went away. When they came back, they had a small wooden box in their hands. The white-haired man opened it and took out a syringe. I suddenly felt the need to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I didn't want to be the test subject for whatever was in that needle.

I felt one of the people behind me loosen the black ribbon I used to tie up part of my hair. They used the ribbon to tie my hands in front of me. The man that had the switchblade was standing next to me and said sarcastically, "Guess I was wrong 'bout tyin' ya up. Sorry girly."

"Wh-What are you doing?" I felt fear begin to rise in the pit of my stomach. My pulse was racing because I knew nothing about what was happening. I felt the need to look for a way to escape, but there were many people around so it seemed impossible. Still, I kept searching for an opening or a weapon I could use. I could at least try.

The people around me forced me to start walking towards the man with white hair. As I got closer, I began to hear a giggling of some sort. It sounded maniacal and a bit crazy. I tried to walk a bit slower so I could think of an escape plan, but the people around me kept pushing me.

I looked out of one of the windows and saw that the sky darkening. _Is Elsword at home yet? Is he wondering where I am?_

When I looked away from the window, I bumped into the young man with the white ponytail. He stared down at me and his eyes narrowed slightly. His smile was gone and he he held up the syringe. With his free hand, he grabbed my hair and tilted my head to the side. Slowly, I began to feel the pain of the needle being injected into my neck. There was a throbbing in my head and everything became blurry.

When he had taken the needle out and let go of my hair, I fell to my knees. The pain from the impact between my knees and the concrete floor was barely noticeable compared to the flaming sensation in my chest. My eyes began to tear up and soon I was bending over coughing up saliva. It felt like there was lodged in my throat even though I knew there was nothing. A high-pitched ringing sound was heard in my ears and I fell to the floor, my body limp.

I tried moving around, but I could barely even blink. The ringing in my ears stopped and the pain in my chest stopped. My breathing had become slow and silent. It was almost like I was dead.

I heard the white-haired man speak for the first time. He said, "It seems that we have another failed experiment. Throw her off the dock." I saw him turn and wave his hand quietly. He began to walk away silently.

Suddenly, a loud gasp emitted from my mouth. There was the burning sensation again, except I felt it in my back this time. I began to cough out small amounts of blood. It felt like there was something ripping my back apart. I screamed in agony and balled my hands into fists.

Black feathers fell to the floor and surrounded me. My shadow appeared wider on the right side, but stayed the same on the right. I looked over my right shoulder and saw a large, black wing jutting out from my back. Again, I felt someone pull my hair.

The eyes of the white-haired man seemed to glow in the dim light. I saw my own reflection and noticed that my eyes had changed from red to green. The man in front of me was still crushing my hair in his hands and he began laughing.

"Finally … Finally! After all those years of researching and experimenting … I've found it … The perfect host for the Lucifer Virus." His maniacal laughs echoed around the warehouse and he shook with amusement.

"L-Lucifer … Virus?" I gasped weakly. Once again, he pulled on my hair until I was face to face with him. Looking at his wide spread grin and the wild look in his eyes, I soon began to feel fear towards this man. He was someone to be afraid of; someone I should avoid, but I couldn't look away.

"All of you can leave now. I have no reason to keep you here now." Six flying devices came out from behind him and he climbed on top them. He quickly threw me over his shoulder and I passed out.

* * *

The sound of gears grinding against each other woke me up. I felt a slight throbbing in my head and my back was still burning, but as far as I could tell, the wing from my right shoulder was gone. At least, it appeared to be. I could still feel its weight and the movements of it as it hung limply at my side. The man from earlier was still carrying me over his shoulder and my hands were still tied together.

_I can't believe I got myself into this mess. All I wanted was ... I ... I can't remember what I went out for. All I remember was that I agreed to go somewhere with someone ... _

Unconsciously I mumbled, "I'm such an idiot. How could I forget something as important as that?"

"Is the little angel awake yet?" The man threw me off of his shoulder and I fell onto a metal floor. I let out a small yelp and managed to support myself with my tied hands. When I looked up, I saw the man standing right in front of me. He crouched down and pinned me against the wall. He looked at the space just next to my shoulder.

I felt his gloved hand stroke the seemingly invisible wing at first. Then, his grip on it tightened as soon as he was sure that it was there. Moans of pain began to come out of my mouth and I shut my eyes.

With the hand that had been gripping the black wing, he grabbed by face so I would look at him. "How did you do it? Tell me!"

"Tell you what!? I don't know anything! I don't even know why I'm here or what happened to me!"

"Tell me how you reversed the effects of the Lucifer Virus! You're eyes have changed back to red and the black wing is transparent now!" The six devices from earlier appeared behind him and were aimed towards me. He had a murderous glint in his eyes and punched the area right next to my head with his left hand.

I had no way to escape from this. I was pinned against the wall and I didn't even know where I was. In desperation, I said, "I don't know. I don't know what I did. I have no idea what you're talking about."

One of the the flying object struck the wall next to my head. Another landed next to my left arm. Then, another next to my neck. "I have three Dynamos left. You have three chances to tell me what you did."

"I don't-" One Dynamo stabbed through the black wing. I screamed in agony and saw him smile sadistically.

"Two more."

"I already told you. I don't kno-" Another Dynamo landed next to my head. It cut my cheek slightly.

"You have one more chance." The last Dynamo slowly floated towards my neck and lightly pressed against it. As I gulped, it punctured my throat and a small trickle of blood flowed out. The white-haired man began to chuckle quietly to himself. He looked like he was enjoying watching me suffer.

"I ... All I did was pass out. I don't even remember how I got to that warehouse or why I was there. You have to believe me!"

I could feel the Dynamo slowly pushing deeper into my throat. "W-wait! If you kill me then you would have to find a new host for the Lucifer Virus, right!?"

He stopped laughing and stared at me with narrowed eyes. I also felt the Dynamo stop moving. All of the Dynamos in the wall came out and went behind him again. He untied the ribbon that bound my hands and stood up. "I'll keep you alive for now, but I'll kill you when you're no longer needed. For now, you have to stay here and you can only go out when I tell you to."

_This guys seriously doesn't play games, but I think this should buy me enough time to figure out what's happening and where I am. I just hope Elsword is okay with being alone for a while._

I rubbed my wrists and watched the young man's back until he was out of sight. I let out a sigh and looked around. There weren't an visible windows around, but there were a lot of papers and machine parts scattered around the room. The ceiling had one small window that I could look out of, but only the moon was visible.

I wonder if the moon feels as lonely as I do right now.

* * *

**Haha ... Yeah ... I hope whoever read this first chapter enjoyed it. Constructive criticism is always nice and if I use a comma improperly, it's because I put it there like it's a pause. Kind of like how you would normally say something. Anyways ... if you haven't picked up on it already, Elesis is a Blazing Heart and Add is a Master Mind. That's all~ Please continue to look forward to the future chapters and sorry if I don't update for a long period of time!**


End file.
